


Oumasai Week

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: I'm write fanfic for Oumasai week on Tumblr!Warning: Crappy Grammar Errors! It might hint on some NDRV3 spoiler





	1. Pre-game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It might hint on NDRV3 spoiler implied in chapter 6.

A boring world was really so existing in the society where people have to go to school and work in their whole life. Parents made their high expectation for their children must get so successful in order to get fit into society. They faced their challenge in their schools that they would get stressful and frustrated so much. All students had free times, but still hadn’t enough time for getting relax a lot. Their mind kept to tell them, “Study! Study! Study! You have to be successful or else, you’ll lose everything!” It would get a perfect life if they managed to become successful to get a good reputation for the society.  They feel they served their Emperor for good. It will get so perfect world where everyone is fit into the society, right?...........

NAH! Nah! Nah! It would become so boning world where they keep to doing it in common sense. Unlike a purple flick hair boy named Kokichi Ouma, an orphan boy who distrust people in the world expect his own group. They lived in an orphanage together since they were children. Ouma got bullied a lot for being so weak, but a few males happened to appear in front of them and yelled at a group of bullying. When bullies left, they asked if Ouma was okay and brought him to their group. They introduced each other since they shared a common sense about having no friends. Then, they started to get warm to each other and spend time together even agreed to go to the same school together. While they formed a chess club, the group voted Ouma for becoming president based on his skill. Ouma often played chess with them and explained how he had a strategy well with make on his move. Chess club was a very important to them about having a fun and developing the skills that might lead them might become a good team on someday. However, Ouma was still so weak and got bullied a lot. He won’t tell his friends about his problem because he didn’t want to make them so worried although they noticed he kept to have injured a lot on his face. A weak boy really pleasured his friends always stay at his side, but something missed so deeply in his own heart.

One day, Ouma walked on sidewalks around the city in the crowd after his school over. He kept thinking himself about what his life would look like in the future. Will his life keep like that forever? Will he always a weak boy forever like his bullied kept to say it? Many people walked past each other a lot without contact eyes with each other. Ouma sensed a boring atmosphere of them seem to be unhappy, tired, and stressful have a nothing life at all in the general. He walked so slowly such as he observed people’s emotions and behaviors. People seemed to have no freedom, but just followed the rule of the society.  Will he go to become like them? Ouma started to get so scared about his future. He found a spot of the bench behind the water fountain and sat there. A peaceful finally started in his mind until he heard the sound of tapping on the glass. Ouma turned to look at someone turned out a beautiful boy although he had a creepy face, sat next to him. A beautiful boy happily watched it on his smartphone while listened to the music. Ouma wondered why he was so happy since it was so rare to see people were so happy here and took to look at what the video he watched. Oh, it’s Danganronpa. Ouma often heard people talked about a reality television, Danganronpa although he never watched it yet. Ouma took his times to asked so courageously to him if it was a really good show. A beautiful boy quickly turned around his face to face and grabbed Ouma’s hands, nodded himself, his eyes were so swirls, and yelled, “Yes!!!! IT WAS SO AMAZING SHOW!!! YOU MUST WATCH IT!!!”

Ouma got startled at beautiful boy’s loud voice and his face got close to him while his hands started to get sweat a lot now. A nervous boy was unsure what should he say in next and tried to get his hands off from a beautiful boy’s hand, “ummm….I’m so glad….but….you…hold….my….hand…so tight…and your…face……”

A beautiful boy noticed Ouma’s hands were shaken, finally let go of his hands, and apologized for startling Ouma. Ouma stated it was okay and he was very curious about Danganronpa. A hat boy offered Ouma to watch it together and then, Ouma accepted it. They hadn’t realized they didn’t introduce watch other yet. He finally introduced himself, Shuichi Saihara and offered his hand. Ouma did same one, took and shook Saihara’s hand. They watched the video on Saihara’s smartphone while Saihara explained what the game about, what the parpticlae will do, and ultimate talent. When the video, they made their agreement about meet at a water foundation for hanging out. When Saihara said bye and left, Ouma touched on his chest and felt something so strange like never before. Next day, Ouma ran toward to a water foundation as being late because of playing the chess took a bit longer. He noticed Saihara sat on the bench that he felt so bad for making him wait long. Ouma apologized Saihara for being late, but Saihara admitted he was late too because of his school. They again watched the next episode of Danganronpa, discussed who’s the murder, talked about their hobbies, and were so happy something they never felt before. They started to get know and warm more with each other when they often spend time with each other. It was really different much than spending time with his friends. It wasn’t that, but…..um………Saihara was a really special person Ouma couldn’t be explained other description of him. He really felt so guiltily about didn’t make time with his friends that he was always left so quickly when they were going to ask him. Must make time with them on someday. One day, Ouma gave the movie ticket to Saihara for the weekend and thought Saihara might like it about a detective. Saihara happily accepted it. They went to the movie theatre, bought snacks, and watched it together on the weekend. While still watching the detective movie, Ouma took his time on eat the popcorn, turn around at Saihara, and wanted to see his reaction by curiosity. Saihara’s eyes showed so spark and happiness too that make Ouma’s feeling of happy much! The detective movie finally over, Saihara praised a lot about the storyline and mystery in his expression of love a lot and thanks Ouma for inviting him to the movie!

“No problem, I’m so happy”, Ouma was blush and strangely found happiness so deeply in his heart.

Before Ouma was going to return his home, he heard Saihara’s voice, “Hey, you invited me to the movie. I’d like to return the flavor. Would you like to participate with me in next Danganronpa game?”

It was really unexpected ask he ever heard! Saihara continued to explain an audition is coming soon, he thought it would be wondering about his friend like Ouma join together, and believe it would be so fun. Ouma had few minutes to think himself and told him, “I will think about it.”

In Ouma’s room, he watched a copy video of Danganronpa Saihara gave him on television. Will it change on his life once he would participate in Danganronpa game? He admitted he agrees with Saihara it would be fun with a friend together until the loud sound coming from someone yelled. Ouma looked up at his television and saw that was horrible scene…….of…..execution……

Is it’s fake, right? Danganronpa game was reality show…….people…..really….enjoy…..to…..watch

……real..people….died. No way, it was impossible, right? If participators really died in television, he remembered Saihara’s explained how people died in the way. Does that mean Saihara or him will die there too? Ouma’s body began to shake and thought how it was scary. It may be so boring life in the world, but die…………….

Ouma met Saihara again at water foundation, Saihara insisted Ouma check out the scene of an extraordinary murder in his excitement. A fanboy was so ready to take his figure it out, but Ouma asked him so unexpectedly in his fearful, “Are you really okay you’ll die in television?”

Saihara looked up at Ouma and his eyes were so shocked, but calm down himself, “So? It’s my dream of participating in Danganronpa game since I first watched the first game.”

“Is it’s really okay like that?!??!?! What’s about your family and friends? They surely worried about you!” Ouma tried to wake up Saihara about reality world.

“I didn’t care, my parents really mean nothing to me as they persisted me to keep study for getting successful. They don’t understand my feeling. I haven’t had a time for making friends. Why? STUDY! STUDY! STUDY! All I have to is study it! I can’t stand out anymore! I thought you’re finally my first friend who understand me well” Saihara explained what he hated his life about.

“Is your life really unworthy to you? It’s suicide mission” Ouma became more fear.

“I didn’t care about life or die, but I have a good idea. Let me tell you, I want to be detective become the culprit who will kill. It’ll be so dark twist I can!” Saihara started to act more strangle and his eyes were a swirl in very much crazy that Ouma never saw him so worse before. Ouma made her decision to reject on Saihara’s ask and ran away from him. Saihara was so shocked at Ouma’s answer and heartbreak himself alone.

A few days later, Ouma never meet Saihara there again, had to focus on his school, and had to get prepared for his future. It would best for him, right? He didn’t need to worried about Saihara, right? A purple-hair boy heard the group of girls rumored about Danganronpa. They discussed if their boyfriends asked them to join with them that’s game, their mix feeling about what’s the consequences will bring, and had a hard time to make their decision. However, they said their boyfriends changed their mind because they didn’t want to lose each other in their love dedication. Ouma once heard “love” could lead to putting the last puzzle piece in his heart and sighed himself.

Ouma met his group friends in chess club after his class end, wanted to make his announcement to them, and explained he was really so glad to meet them. He announced that he will audition for next Danganronpa game. His friends’ reactions were completely so shocked! A few male friends against his decision wanted to know the reason, and asked if Saihara were more important to him than them! Yes, Ouma told them everything about Saihara since he first met him. Ouma explained his reason, “I always replied on you guys for protecting me from the bully. I’m so weak. No, it’s not that. I never meet wonderful people like you and you put your faith in me being president of the chess club. You both guys and Saihara are special to me. However, it’s time for me to change. The truth is I don’t understand something miss in my heart, but I finally find it. I’m sorry I can’t describe how do I feel, but I know I want to protect him. It will be so risky, but I will take it to do anything to keep him alive. I know what’s kind of person I want to be in the game. It’ll be my last moment with you, I won’t forget about it. I’m sorry.”

His male friends were going to convince Ouma must stay, but a girl who had big breast stopped him and realized Ouma’s feeling was love for Saihara, “I understand. I will support you.”

Few female agreed with her and stared at male friends like Ouma made his decision. They stated their agreement although they were still unhappy. Ouma hugged them together as a group hug and share emotion and crying a lot. Ouma gave his farewell to his group and left them like going to disappear…….

Ouma ran on the sidewalks while he hoped Saihara would be there like always. He spotted someone sat on the breach in the long distance which is so hard. Ouma increased his speed in a run toward someone and got so close to spot on someone until clearly confirmed to be Saihara at all which Ouma was so relieved. Saihara heard his name got called and turned around at Ouma in unexpectedly way. Ouma had breathed so hard from running too much. Saihara asked him what he was doing here. Ouma apologized, “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I change my mind, I will join with you in Danganronpa game.”

“Really?!?!??!” Saihara in fanboy mood!

Ouma nodded himself and Saihara took out the paper of his school bag and showed it to him. It signed up of an audition for Danganronpa game. Saihara yelled in so excited and slowly became so crazy, “Let’s make an interesting game they would never see before! Let’s do it together!”

“Yes,” Ouma smiled at him although he still so scared of Saihara’s behavior. He shook his head, I have to do it. It’s my decision. Saihara-chan, I will do anything to protect you. I’m sorry, but I won’t let you die in the game………


	2. Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme is love/hate for Oumasai week 2 day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Crappy Grammar Errors! It might hint on NDRV3 spoiler in chapter 5.

A situation appeared to be a depression than they thought so and everything was so pretty mess up. Some survivors sat alone in their own room, didn’t know what to do themselves and felt the killing game might never end. Wishing someone like Kaito would bring a positive energy out of their body, but unfortunately, he was captured by a liar man like Ouma. Ouma revealed himself to be a mastermind and warned them would likely get killed if they plan to try to save Kaito. His malicious laughter couldn’t be forgotten and become their nightmare. There now was a detective boy, Saihara was lying down on his own bed depression who couldn’t sleep and his depression got to increase. His hair got messy and his eyes got a black circle when he woke up while still too tired. Thinking about what Ouma revealed everything about being the mastermind and the truth about killing game, is that it? Yes, Ouma was a pretty suspicious person since Saihara couldn’t catch up with his lies, but Ouma possibly didn’t be a too oblivious mastermind. A gloomy boy couldn’t help but thought it might a lie for a good reason, but at the same time, worried about what he will do with Kaito. Is Ouma really mastermind at all since he stated the truth about everything? Will he kill us when we will try to save Kaito? What’s the purpose of a killing game?!?!?!?! If Ouma going to hurt, Saihara would surely kill him for it! Murdering him isn’t an answer, but just….Kaito……was……

That was enough, his headache began since he thought himself too much so he had to get relax although his body didn’t feel like it. What will he do other beside sleeping? He tried to get sleep right now and his eyes slowly closed…….

In the dark blank background, it was like someone was lost and couldn’t find anywhere either anyone. No one was there to help them. It was Saihara’s thought while he was still sleeping. Is it possible his dream? No, it was just his dark thoughts in Saihara’s feeling right now. How long can they keep to play a killing game? Is that game supposed to end like this when mastermind appeared to? It didn’t make the sense at all…..forget it. He didn’t want to do it anymore. He started to think the way is…….end…..his……..life……

It would better to die than keep to able be alive and suffer so long until someone voiced that interrupted him, “Hey! Wake up!”

Who is it? His eyes started to get open to see the blurry slowly become so clearly to reveal be someone had curly purple hair. “Oh no, Saihara-chan had a black circle under his eyes! You must be so boring for stay your room longer!”

Oh, that was Ouma. Wait a minute. Is Ouma really here in his room?!???!!?! Is it’s dream, right? Saihara pinched on Ouma’s cheek and Ouma whined, “Ow! You’re so mean, Saihara-chan!”

It wasn’t a dream at all. Saihara started to get jumpy and back away from Ouma, “What are you doing here?!?!? How did you enter my room??!?!?!”

“Boo. You can’t forget it. Remember how I did it to Angie’s research room?” Ouma tried to exercise on Saihara’s memory and pointed out there. Saihara realized he forgot Ouma did lockpicking it once he looked at his door. He asked so coldly what Ouma want to. Ouma claimed it was nothing and maybe it was a lie.

“If you want to do nothing, go play outside and do what you want with a killing game,” Saihara said so harshly and didn’t want to see him again.

“Awww come on. Be nice to me. Or maybe you hate me” Ouma complained about how Saihara treated him like that.

Saihara was so frozen once he heard Ouma said a word, hate and was unsure if it would be the correct answer. He took his blanket covered himself in his bad mood, wanted to be left alone, asked so politely Ouma to leave his room. Ouma pouted at Saihara won’t play with him, “Fine. I’m going to leave now. However……”

Saihara got a bad feeling once he heard a word, “However” and Ouma would always do unexpected something. A mischievous boy pushed a detective boy against his own bed. Saihara looked up at Ouma lick his lip that gave him feel so goosebumps and asked him what he will do. A leader grinned at him, stated he wants to do his last thing, and his finger touched on Saihara’s smooth lips. Oh, no……....a spider…….caught…..a…bug. Ouma’s hand slowly moved on Saihara’s lips to a chest, but he grabbed on Ouma’s wrist, “It’s like I let you do what you want to, mastermind!”

Saihara's sharply glaring eyes against on Ouma’s heart, but Ouma hadn’t shown his emotion, “So? Do you believe in me saying it? Hahahahhahahahahahahahahha. I never expect it! I will give you a deal. Do you want to know what’s happening to your space-man friend? I will tell you if you let me do it with you.”

Of course, Saihara didn’t want to let him do it but worried about Kaito although suspicious Ouma might lie again. Oh well, he gave up since he couldn’t keep up with Ouma’s game so he nodded himself and let go of Ouma’s hand. Ouma touched on Saihara’s beautiful cheek, his lips against Saihara’s in his happy mood. Did Ouma play with Saihara’s feeling at all as he seemed rather be happy instead “evil”? Saihara was surprised when his tongue feels so weird from Ouma makeup on his kiss! They finally have done their kiss, Saihara’s body began to get weirder like he couldn’t move on his own, had drool on his lips, and looked up at Ouma’s facial expression.

“Be prepare for it”, “king” boy wipe his drool off his lips, his dominate power turned on in the sense of his power come inside his body. A detective boy now couldn’t escape from Ouma captured him well.

Later, sometimes passed they did it with each other on the bed in their heat and unpleasant moment at the same time. It could have heard Saihara’s moan voice that could feel so good but covered his mouth with his hand. A short boy asked politely him to cover off his mouth so he would like to hear out his pleasant voice, but Saihara shook his head and refused it with his glared coldly at him. Ouma asked another question if Saihara hate him at all, “Because I took your space-man away from you?”

Saihara quietly didn’t answer it, unsure about how he feeling about a liar like Ouma and was so confused while still covered his mouth. Ouma became so impatient, insisted Saihara answer his question, and voiced so scary “Is he’s worthy friend to you? Did you trust him at all? Remember I told you, it might be dangerous to work together?”

Looking at his scary facial expression and behavior, Saihara never saw him act more childish like a spoiled child. Ouma finally shown his emotion not acting, is it Ouma’s true color? It was so hard to tell him being honest show and his mask “liar” taken off since he never told about his past. He started to get frustrated with Ouma kept to insist it, didn’t know what to think anymore, and had to express his feeling out, “Yes! I hate you. You so jerk! You’re always alone in the end! You never let anyone get so close with you!! I never understand why you prefer a lie instead of the truth! Kaito was there for me during my tough time, pulled up me, and supported me during the class trial! The truth is I admitted I think you might not a bad person at all, but you kidnapped Kaito, I get it back! Why…..you……I…hate….you...Ouma-kun….”

He started to crying, was very scared for Kaito, and didn’t know what to do anymore, but he noticed Ouma became so quiet. His tears fell down his cheeks that surprised Saihara. Did it hurt Ouma’s feeling from Saihara said “hate”? His frown turns into an evil smile, he slowly finally started to malicious laugh scared much Saihara never heard before, “Hahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha!!!! Wow! I’m right in the end, he really hates me! I can’t believe a man who had strongly believable become your friend!”

Ouma’s wide eyes become more dark tone which is scary make Saihara’s body was shaken more than he thought. A short boy touched on Saihara’s shoulder, praised on how smooth skins he had, wondered how Saihara take care of his well. Ouma told him to be prepared to make him won’t forget “hate”. Feeling bad about what Ouma will do next. Saihara felt so sharply on his owns shoulder as it was really bad hurtful from Ouma bite it so hard! When he has done it, Saihara’s shoulder had a black bruise and red almost a blood could come out. Ouma pointed it out and was so excited, “I now marked mine on you will never forget a person like me you hate.”

Now Saihara couldn’t erase his mark even it will disappear soon and his mind got struck about Ouma. He started to fall into an unconscious, must ask a few questions he needs to know, “Please tell me Kaito will be okay. Why you do it with me?”

Ouma stared at him, seem to refuse to answer his questions, but did it, “Oh well, I will tell you the truth this time whatever you believe in me or not. Don’t worry, I won’t kill a spaceman and will bring him back to you if possible.”

Saihara’s eyes slowly closed as he struggled to keep to open his eyes, wanted to keep listening to Ouma said words, but he fell into unconscious right now before Ouma was going to explain his reasons. Ouma looked at Saihara slept now, talked with himself how’s the bummer for him need to hear out his true reason, but he was glad and it wasn’t like him being honest at all. When it was over, Ouma tucked Saihara in his bed, fixed on his clothes, and was going toward the door.  Ouma turned over his shoulder and looked at Saihara was lying down so peace on the bed. He remembered on Saihara spoken of harsh words.

It could lead….to….werid…..his….feelig…..was…so….painful when he touched his chest inside so tightly. Is it’s his true feeling? Who’s know He grinned, “I didn’t understand my feeling, huh. I’m a pretty complicated person, hehehehehe nishishi. I can certainly tell you my reasons you won’t hear out. I’m so jealous of Kaito, I saw you spend time a lot with Kaito and Maki. I can’t believe you hate me in the end, I want to make the clear with you, but I can’t. I have to stick to my plan.”

Ouma turned back from the door, walked toward him, touched Saihara’s cheek and kissed on Saihara’s forehead. He finally let his emotion out and crying, “I’m sorry, my beloved Saihara-chan. I love you. It’s the truth. Good-bye.”

Ouma left Saihara’s bed toward the door, opened it, turned over his shoulder to look at a beautiful boy one more time, and closed the door. He really left Saihara in complete so confused and dark at the same time, it felt something tell him couldn’t stop Ouma at all. Saihara thought it was a dream he once heard Ouma’s last words………..


	3. Truth / Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme is Truth/Lies for Oumasai week 3 day!

It was so beautiful weather today people wish it’ll be a day forever in their peace moment. There were modern apartments in a good neighborhood where people always greeted each other when they passed each other. Most people gave their food and talk with each other in their enjoyable time like usual. It may look perfect world maybe not all that some people didn’t like and had to conflict with each other, but the only secret is a couple who recently moved in some months ago. A beautiful boy opened his eyes to see the bright, covered it with his arm under the shadow of his eyes, and got up, but his back body started to get sharp pain! He rubbed his back and now remembered his moment last night. Then, he struggled with walk toward his closet during his back was still hurt. He opened it, remembered he had a day off today so he chose to wear white button shirt for now. Eventually, the smoke came out the air toward to a boy’s nose can smell so good. Oh boy, he hadn’t had a good breakfast in a long time, can it be someone? Then, he followed the air to the kitchen, took his peek at someone had a curly purple back, and giggled himself. Further, he slowly sneaked out toward him until grabbed his waist, “Ouma-kun, you never told me you know how to cook.”

“Good morning, my beloved Saihara-chan, I know you’re there and I let you do it on the purpose.” Ouma giggled and teased at Saihara became a frown.

Saihara pouted at Ouma’s sharply sense, asked his lover what he would cook a breakfast. He won’t tell him unless it's surprising, confessed he taught to cook by DICE members gang in order to impress Saihara. He smirked and asked if it’s true at the time as he was really joyful of Ouma’s effect. A short boy claimed it was, but told Saihara to take his seat and wait for done on making a breakfast. Later, Ouma brought and put some breakfast food on the table and Saihara wondered what’s kind of breakfast. The breakfast was eggs, bread, and bacon today which possibly be delicious, but what it tasted like. In meantime, Ouma warned Saihara maybe he accidentally put a poison on the food. He wasn't alarmed that was mean he knew Ouma was a lie and explained he knew it since Ouma often told him. Ouma was a disappointment as it was surely fun to tease him. A beautiful boy giggled himself at Ouma’s facial expression show his childish side that he loved to see. Ouma insisted Saihara must be started to eat a breakfast in his excitement! He told Ouma to have to get calm down, grabbed a fork and finally ate it. Chewing the food so slowly while Ouma’s eyes so sparkled to see Saihara’s reaction about how was the taste of breakfast food. He looked at Ouma’s eyes and stated it wasn’t a bad at all.

“Come on. It’s not bad?” Ouma groaned as he expected it would be good since he did hard work.

“Relax, you will improve a lot of cooking since it was your first one. It’s not like a magic can do good for us. Let me cook for you next time. We recently moved in some months ago.” Saihara encouraged Ouma to develop his skill for their future.

That was right, they recently move in an apartment together some months ago. Saihara and Ouma dated each other for one year now and Ouma asked Saihara to live with them could be the next step which surprised Saihara. He had so hesitated at the first because he didn’t know if he ready for living with Ouma. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ouma although he was so slowly started to, but think of what the society will think of them. Guys relationship didn’t get approved in the society and people believe in them would able to be “sin” in their strong tradition. Saihara had talk out with Kaito, Maki, and Kaede for their opinions although they didn’t understand why Saihara dated a liar like Ouma. Kaito and Maki gave their harsh opinion about Ouma, it could be risky for him to live with him and also pointed out it might have triggered Saihara’s detective works. Ouma involved in mild crimes may be no big deal, but Ouma always left “chase game” to Saihara. They also aware of their secret relationship and their reactions were so surprised when Saihara announced his relationship with Ouma. Maki strongly dislike Ouma, but would respect Saihara and warned Ouma she will kill him if he hurt him. As a matter of fact, his two best friends made good points but felt their personal opinion won’t help to his thoughts much. Kaede gave a good advice instead of her thoughts or opinion which surprised them. She explained one way of making a decision was listening to a heart no matter what they think of them. He realized he hadn’t had too push on himself, but need to get calm down in listening to his heart. Saihara finally gave his final answer to Ouma he will live with him in his own heart

Of course, it isn’t always so perfect in their life. Ouma kept to speak of lies and play the prank on Saihara during their moving in. Saihara yelled at his boyfriend for getting so distracted from their working and Ouma has pouted himself as he wanted to make enjoyable of “moving in” instead carried the boxes in forward to backward in their apartment. Back to present time, Saihara and Ouma still ate the breakfast in their peaceful time as it was a good fresh air. The sun appeared to be bright on their smiles. A detective boy observed on Ouma and stared at him being so attractive make Saihara blushed. He felt so lucky for having him since they met in an unexpected circumstance. He couldn’t help to think about he struggled to play Ouma’s challenge games. Ouma always beat out him in the end although Ouma secretly lets Saihara win on the purpose. He didn’t like it and convinced Ouma to play so fair square.

Come to think of it, Ouma always make up the challenge games for me, it didn’t make the sense to me sometimes Saihara still observed Ouma and exercise his memory.

His lightbulb turn on when he had an idea about Ouma have to try something he’ve been never done it before. Saihara asked Ouma if he wanted to play a new challenge and then Ouma yelled “YES!” in his childish side. His sparkle eyes shown his excitement against Saihara being weak and he wanted to what’s kind of game.

Hope it will be okay to challenge a “master” gamer, Ouma. It won’t’ be so easy to create the challenge game, but Saihara thinked of logical and simple style, “Well, it’s not a game at all, but I’d like to challenge you. You have to get honest for one day.”

It was a big impact when Saihara challenge Ouma for having difficult task he never has done it before. Now their silent moment for some seconds until Ouma started to snicker, “haahhahahahah I can’t believe you challenge me like that!!!! Are you going make me do impossible something?”

Ugh, I knew it, Saihra groaned himself and started to get frustrated with creating the challenge. It would take a long time to convince Ouma to accept his challenge. Maybe he can try to do a bit harsher something that he hoped it wouldn’t lead to a bad result. Saihara tried again, “Ouma-kun, if you won’t accept my challenge, no touch me for one week.”

“Serious? Don’t be a joke, it isn’t like you become so cold toward me.” Ouma didn’t believe in Saihara’s statement.

A quiet boy confirmed it and then Ouma whined about why he became like that and thought it will be so perfect for them living together. Saihara sighed, didn’t know what to deal with Ouma, and started to feel guilty. Looking at Ouma’s childish puppy face, Saihara explained it was not like he would be that way forever, but want to see Ouma begin honest since he kept to the riddle in between lies and truths. Saihara smiled at Ouma, “If you pass your challenge for one day, I will give your reward to do whatever you want to do it with me.”

Ouma once heard of Saihara’s reward when he started to get motivate and gave his words to accept Saihara’s challenge. He was very looking so forward for it and asked if he should start it now. Saihara nodded himself as he was so curious what Ouma can tell the truth. Ouma began to challenge, “My beloved Saihara, you’re so beautiful today and it is the truth.”

Saihara became more so embarrassed when he once heard Ouma praised a word, “beautiful, was unsure if it’s complete truth, and it will take him to figure it out for a while.

Later, Saihara and Ouma went to double date with Rantaro and Kaede although well, it’s technically rather hang out with friends. Katio and Maki would join in them later. They greeted each other when they meet. Rantaro asked how Saihara and Ouma doing their move in. Saihara admitted it was very exhausted of them carries their boxes a lot, but it almost perfect in their apartment. Ouma took his turn, “Yeah! Saihara forced to me do work in all times! No fun!”

“If you keep playing like that, we will not finish our everything,” Saihara said.

“Boo. No fun, but whatever you have a good point!” Ouma admitted his defeat.

He stared at Kaede’s pink aesthetic with musical notes dress and then, asked her if she bought a new dress. Kaede was happily surprised someone noticed at her new dress and confirmed she did last week. She teased her boyfriend didn’t notice her in disappointment way. Rantaro confessed he knew Kaede bought her new dress and told her to look so beautiful melody. An angry girl lightly hit on Rinataro’s chest about how’s unfair he knew it as she supposes surprised him. Ouma and Saihara giggled together over their friends’ small fight until they heard some footstep behind them. There was a man had a purple spiky hair and beard on his chin who waves at them and a female had two brown pigtails who was silent. Oh, it’s Kaito and Maki came so early then they thought too. Kaito greeted so energy while Maki simply said “Hi” in her polite way. Maki noticed she buy the dress and praised it wasn’t a bad choice of dress for their “dates”. Kaede was so joyful to listen on praise. Ouma stared at Maki and Kaede talked so excitedly and started by saying “ummm….I…..”

They turned to look at him trying to say something and Saihara’s heart to get beat about his lover tried to tell the truth. Ouma seemed to be the struggle of trying to tell something and Saihara was going to tell him to calm down, but Ouma brutally said, “Kaede had a good taste in the choice dress better than Katio’s horrible taste of galaxy clothes.”

They were so shocked at Ouma being brutal and turned over their shoulder to see Katio’s and Maki’s reaction. Oh……..Kaito does have piss off and was going to punch him, but Maki’s reaction was worst, quickly went toward Ouma, and grabbed on Ouma’s clothes. She stared so scarily at Ouma like she was going to kill him, “Do you have a problem with him?”

“Nah, it’s true” Ouma swear on his honesty.

“Do you want to me kill you?” Maki held a knife behind her back make them were so panic!

They stopped her from going to harm him while Kaito grabbed her away from Ouma. Katio scolded her for bringing the knife around the public. Maki explained she believed she needed to bring her knife for an emergency if it's happening. A cheerful man smiled at her, patted Maki’s head, and really appreciate her caring, but want to her have enjoyable. Kaede yelled, “Alright! Let’s go to the amusement park!”

They yelled their agreement with her Kaede and walked together there while Saihara asked if Ouma really say the truth at all. A short boy giggled himself as asked back if Saihara really doubt him. Saihara told him never mind and turned away from him as it still so hard to tell Ouma began to be honest. Arriving at an amusement park, they discussed which they will first ride. In their activities, riding the roller coast was so fun as they love to, mad tea party Ouma and Kaito fought on the drive the wheel make them became so dizzy and bought and ate lunch together. While Ouma talked about things in honest so lightly and said the truth so brutally about the comparison with Katio in sometimes. Saihara could conclude his challenge might be turned out successful although he was worried about  Ouma had pushed himself so hard. Last, the place they would go was haunted house which Kaito couldn’t stand out! Katio wanted to stay and wait for them got done, but they forced him to go with them. Maki would offer her support to him, “Don’t worry, I’m here. You can stay to my side.”

Kaito cried about how she began so sweet to him and grabbed and clenched her hand. Maki stared at him like warned him to not too hard withhold the hand. When they were done, some people were so enjoyable with how was scary in the haunted house while Saihara, Maki, and Kaito were so exhausted from took their energy too much in their crazy moment! The sunset almost went down which evening time comes soon. They made their agreement their last ride would be Ferris wheel that they wanted to spend time alone together. They entered into Ferris wheel in their separation to the only couple.

Saihara and Ouma finally took relax, looked at the beautiful view, and turn around to look each other. Saihara asked Ouma how he did feel being honest at the one day, but Ouma didn’t answer back. He seems to act so strange that he was in the beginning. Saihara called Ouma’s name and Ouma still didn’t respond back. He kept calling his names many times until Ouma finally turn to pay attention to Saihara. Oh…..his facial expression was so serious and unhappy at all. He took his words back and assumed the challenge end up not well. Ouma offered to his honesty about his feeling and thought if Saihara would listen. Saihara nodded himself and Ouma finally started to speak his own in the whole truth.

“I’m so glad you started to challenge me since I always played the game with you. I’m so surprised you want me to be honest for one day. I thought it’s so easy I can switch “lie” to “truth” since I did a good beginning, but it’s not. You must have noticed me, I force on myself which I struggle with not play the riddance between truth and lie.  I want to give a good praise on Kaede’s dress, but I end up always piss off Kaito. Heheheh nishishi. Maybe that’s how am I act the way to Kaito since we always fight each other. I admit it’s so hard, to tell the truth in a good way. I wonder being honest would change part of me.”

Saihara thought the challenge was a good way for Ouma, but he realized he forced Ouma to change himself not act to be himself. In his feeling of guilty begin, he just wanted to see Ouma being honest that can express their feeling together. A quiet boy apologized, “I’m sorry I thought it would be a good challenge and I want to see you being honest himself, but I forced you to change himself not who are you.”

“ahahahhahah. Well, you so jerk for making me tell the truth in the whole day! However, I understand you want to me express my true feeling and thoughts. I had pain experience a lot about what people told me the harsh truth about me.” Ouma didn’t deny he enjoys that challenge while complaining about how Saihara dislikes his lies.

Oh. Saihara wanted to know about what’s kind of pain experience Ouma had, but he requested to let give him more time. Ouma didn’t talk much about his past but finally started to get open a bit to Saihara so he was glad. It was a good day and learn a lot than Saihara thought. He learned his lesson about he couldn’t change the part of a person for best in his own sake. It also a bad idea to make a real person become his ideal person. It isn’t like Ouma would become a “doll”. Accepting a lie was part of Ouma could a good start. Detective boy started to smile while announced Ouma’s challenge end as he passed it and told Ouma to take his reward.

“Really? I passed it, did I get it well? Do you pity me?” Ouma doubted on Saihara’s statement.

Ouma’s lip got touched so softy which was surprised when Saihara gently made his move to kiss him. Saihara insisted he was so serious about it, “You did hard work on your challenge, but I learn my lesson, I shouldn’t change you for me. I don’t like a lie, but I gonna admit you keep to claim your riddance between lie and truth that makes me so curious about you.”

Ouma was still blushing and surprised about Saihara’s kiss, but snickered at Saihara’s explanation about learning his lesson, “I’m so happy I finally caught your attention! Let me tell you, lie might good fantasy in sometimes. Nishishi. When we were done here and our friends leave, be prepared for the night.” Ouma voiced sound excited about what he wanted to do with Saihara, touched on Saihara’s back of his hair, and pushed him toward kissing him.

“Heehheh alright, I knew it. You really want to do it with me. You deserved a reward for my challenge.” Saihara may feel annoyance about Ouma played to touch him but was very looking so forward for the night at a time. They laughed with each other while the firework began although they didn’t hear it, they stared with each other in their own love. Their love would move to forward when they learned the lesson together


	4. Ouma's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme is Ouma's birthday for Oumasai week 4 day!

A man looked so exhausted, walked on the path toward his house in his bad mood from his job gave stress him a lot. Complaining how was tough job won’t help to improve his mood, but he was very frustrated with his boss’s treatment toward him. He got well-like by his co-workers for making jokes, talked in his sarcastic way, and intelligent person who always help did hard work with analysis well. The truth was he missed being the leader of DICE gang they always played and prank together for fun, but he couldn’t return it because he wanted to provide everything for his important people. Seeing his house, he finally would feel so relax there, walked to use the key unlock the door, opened it, and lose his ties he couldn’t stand out so tight. He took the breath out and in, walked toward the kitchen, and turned on the light…….

“SURPRISED!” they screamed toward Ouma got jumps to scare when his ears got hurt by the loud and someone smacked the whipped cream on his face too!!!

It was totally not expecting that he thought about getting a whipped cream covering his face! He wiped whipped cream off his face to see who people here. A beautiful girl smiled at him and stood up in the front of him as she was a bit tallest than him. Then, he moved his head to see a man and another beautiful girl sat together smiled at him and the cake existed on the table.

“Welcome home, Kokichi. Look at our children come home without letting you know and they want to surprise you for your birthday!” Saihara smiled and was so proud of their two daughters.

“Did I finally get you yet? I’ve heard you were too focused on work that gives me the advantage to make the prank on you!” a beautiful girl had black-blue wavy hair with highlight dark red who had “motorcycle” clothes and laughed at how Ouma look in the whipped cream still on his face.

“Akari, you made a bit too far to prank on our father after his stressful…” a girl who had short blue-violet with wavy hair strands in the front, and light blue in her hair tips and wore the lab coat.

“ahahahhahaha, I never feel better much before! It’s been so long time laugh like this! I admit my defeat, you finally got me since you never beat me out. Shina, relax and it would be a good relieve my stress. Akair and I always challenged with each other since she was a little girl” Ouma felt everything heavy took off his shoulders and rubbed on Akari’s hair.

“Get off! You mess up my hair!” Akari waved away Ouma’s hand from her hair.

Saihara giggled at them and complimented on their rivalry relationship never change ever. Shina offered a cake, “Akari and I made a cake together for you, I hope you like it.”

The cake revealed to be purple inching cover the whole half vanilla and chocolate with the top of decorating the chessboard, a white king piece, and fancy word, “DICE”. Ouma felt so heartwarming about his daughters did hard work on making and designing on the cake represented him well, but he won’t have admitted, “Oh well, I’d wonder how it takes long for you improve your cooking skill.”

Akari normally pissed off at Ouma’s sarcastic but snickered about Ouma still say his way at the time. And Shina wanted to hear out Ouma being honest at least. Saihara agreed with Shina so called to let sing Happy Birthday and eat the cake together. Ouma, Akari, and Shina were so hyped in their childish side! Later, they ate the pretty cake together while Akari and Shina stared and waited for Ouma’s reaction. Ouma noticed it, “You want to me being honest, oh well, it’s so delicious. Good job on making it, my servant daughters.”

Shina puzzled at Ouma’s lightly joke as wondered why her father called them, “servant”. Akari told her to never mind about Ouma’s joke as she worried about Shina’s insensitive. She called it’s time to give the presents to Ouma. Shina was the first person who would give the present to Ouma, but he asked her in his panic if it’s poison inside the present. Shina was so confused and stated it’s nothing poison and asked why. He still teased Shina should take her reasonability if he received poison present, but Saihara and Akari pinched on Ouma’s cheeks at the same time which he yelled his pain. He rubbed his cheeks and complained why they do that. They wanted to Ouma stop tease to Shina and respect her insensitive. Ouma now opened their daughters’ presents turned out horror video game and photo of Akair and Shina in their trip to Kyoto, but he realized someone was missing. It was Saihara, Ouma expected he would give the best present, but Saihara denied it makes Ouma crying. Saihara stuck his tongue, “Just kidding. Here’s your present is taking your vacation with us for one week.”

“Huh? But I have to work-“ Ouma was surprised at Saihara’s unexpected present.

Saihara’s fingered on Ouma’s lip mean let him speak first and he explained he worked out with DICE members to convinced Ouma’s boss let give break one week for Ouma’s birthday and it turned out successful in the end. He also told Ouma that his boss was jealous of him for having brave omega like Saihara and being a fun person. Oh, it made the sense of how Ouma’s boss treated him like that as he started to laugh, “I don’t believe it! My boss may be so powerful, but want to everything I have, huh?”

Saihara stared at him like Ouma should be nice. Shina tried to change the subject, “Father, what do you think of Saihara’s present?”

Ouma started to crying which surprised them and they were unsure which it’s a real or not, “IT’S THE BEST PRESENT I EVER GOT! WHY DID I DESERVE GOOD PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!?!?!? IM SO LUCKY HAVE YOU, THREE GUYS!”

He quickly gave a group hug toward them, whispered, “I love you.”

They were so happy to hear out Ouma love it as they decided to let go of their suspicion and hugged him back.  Later, Ouma and Saihara were getting ready for getting on their bed together. Ouma was joyful about getting best birthday from them. Saihara was glad he successfully set up a family vacation. A short boy admitted he was surprised Akari came home in their long way from her job. Saihara explained Akari wanted to spend time with him since they didn’t see with each other although she won’t admit for it. Ouma snickered when he imagined about Akari's reaction, “Hahahahhaha, she’s like you, my beloved Shuichi like hard head.”

Saihara said it back, “Well, she’s more like you in many ways and the opposite of being honest.”

“I’m so proud of my beloved daughter! Bless her, you gave Akari to us, but……….I can’t believe you hid her from me for 3 years” Ouma stared at Saiahra about their past.

“Oh well, the past is the past, it was a long time ago. Thing got better for us now, right?” Saihara didn’t need to get a reminder about his past.

“You haven’t given me the chance of seeing Akari’s birth!” Ouma whined, waved his hands so hard, and wanted to raise her with Saihara together.

“You forget I got threaten by someone because he highly respected you.” Saihara reminded him of his reason.

“Oh, right. I can’t believe he did it like that to you! Oh well, at least Akari wanted to meet me as it made me so happy. The truth is I hope we plan to have the second baby I would witness the birth, but you brought Shina instead.” Ouma confessed the truth at the time which is pretty rare.

Saihara apologized to him, felt he owned Shina’s parents since he should have adopted her when Shina got his attention at the first sight. Ouma smiled at him and rubbed on Saihara’s hair, “Don’t be. I confessed I witnessed the birth of Nami when I met Rantaro and Kaede during travel.”

Saihara was surprised on Ouma’s second confession about Rantaro and Kaede and wondered why they didn’t tell him about their meeting with Ouma. Ouma explained he ask them to not tell Saihara about him since he felt so painful about Saihara left him. Saihara felt guilty about hurting Ouma’s feeling, but believed they should get move on since things still get better so he made his move to kiss Ouma…..

Ouma was surprised at Saihara turned into French kiss toward him, unbutton his shirt slowly reveal to open his chest, and offered another birthday present. He became so blush and got weakness against Saihara’s seduction and sigh, “You did it again, why always you’re so sexy, but I’m so happy you gave another best birthday present. Don’t be regret it.” Ouma grinned and held Saihara’s chin.

In the hall, Akari and Shina talked about their plan for a family vacation, how their father never changes although he was very stressed about his job and proud of making Ouma’s birthday cake. Akari still warned Shina about her insensitive toward Ouma’s jokes, but Shina didn’t see any problem which makes Akari was more worried. They were so happy to see each other again since she was very busy with her job. She explained how tough her job of a lawyer from some clients was so hard to handle! Shina laughed and admitted it was very tough for her about attending elite school from many dangerous types of poison she learned. They still enjoy talking until they noticed the door left little open turned out their parents’ room. Akari was going to their room for telling a good night, but she heard their moan……

She took peek in their room, was shocked and getting more blush on what they doing it! Shina asked her what’s the matter, but Akari pushed her away from their parents’ room! However, Shina escaped from her and took peek in her parents’ room too and Akari was so nervous! Shina stared for few seconds, slowly closed the door, and glared at her, “Why do you hide our parents from me?”

“Well……you might don’t want to see them doing it……” Akari didn’t expect Shina gave her weakness reaction.

“Do you think I’m still a child? IM NOT CHILD ANYMORE!!!!!” she glared and yelled so scary at Akari which her ears got hurt.

“Okay, okay, okay. I know. I know. I just didn’t want to you get so embarrassed like me” Akari knew Shina isn’t the child anymore, but she still protective toward her.

“What’s happen?” Shina wanted to know more.

“Well, I accidentally found our parents were doing it together when I was 14 years old and they explained how they created me like that” Akari explained her scar memory of her parents did embarrass something.  

“Oh, I remembered I asked you how the child born, but I was too young to understand and you told the story how you met our father, Ouma” Shina remembered her moment when she was a child.

“That’s so correct. Tell me, are you happy with us?”

“What do you think? Of course, I am! However, don’t hide anything from me again, Akari. I’m grown up now.”

“Alright. Let leave them alone. So, I’m very looking so forward” Akari was very much excited about a family vacation to begin.

Shina agreed with her and want to have fun with them together as they smiled and looked at their parents’ room. Ouma and Saihara finally slept so peace, cuddle, and hold each other on their bed in their good moment.


End file.
